Silent tears of an broken angel
by YaoiSasuNaruFreak
Summary: ATTENTION! I wont be able to update for a while due to my laptop being broken. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary ~ "Give a fake smile to everyone so they won't know that you're actually hurting inside, but even if they did know they probably wouldn't care. They won't help you if you scream out for help you're all alone, no one will ever care for such a pathetic failure like you, so just give up Naruto, you're mine and no one will ever change that. "Naruto thought that his life could never get any worse, but he was proven wrong when the school's bad boy suddenly take interest in him. _**

**_Declaimer ~ I only own the story plot._**

**_Warnings ~ MAJOR OOC FOR NARUTO! bad language, verbal, mental, emotional, and physical abuse, rape, thoughts of suicide and lemons/limes._**

**_Genre ~ Romance and Angst._**

**_Pairings ~ SasuNaru, One sided KyuuNaru and more. _**

**_A/N: I got this idea while reading a story. This is something very different from my other stories. I gave a warning about what will be in this story so please don't report or flame the story. Don't worry the rape and abuse isn't going to be detailed, I will probably skip the rape scenes considering that writing rape scenes is a little uncomfortable for me so I'll probably skip them. In the beginning it will be bad for Naruto but in later chapters everything will be okay when Sasuke comes into the picture so don't worry. If you don't feel comfortable reading the abuse or rape scenes that I might put in skip them, I will put a warning above the area when it starts and ends so you can skip it to where it stops. _**

**_Also just to let you all know due to Kyuubi raping Naruto a lot Naruto is starting to enjoy it. But don't worry he won't when he finds out something in a later chapter so just read it through okay? Sorry if this story is a little disturbing…I have no clue what's wrong with me right now…-_-  
Other than that I wish that you enjoy this somewhat dark and angst story. _**

* * *

**_~Silent tears of an broken angel ~_**

**_By YaoiSasuNaruFreak_**

**_~Chapter One – The silent angel ~_**

Eight years ago on October 10th Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze were brutally murdered in their living room, several stab wounds to the chest, limbs missing and necks sliced opened. The person or people who did this were never found due to them being gone by the time the police had arrived. There was one witness of the event and that person was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, the youngest child of the family. He was hiding in one of the small vents in the living room when the event was happening. Police tried to get information out of the young boy, but they failed due to the blonde being in shock and terrified of what had happened. Days later Naruto Uzumaki and Kyuubi Namikaze were sent into a foster care in the town of Suna.

Five years later, when Naruto was thirteen and Kyuubi was eighteen; the brothers were released from the foster care due to Kyuubi's legal age of living alone and taking care of Naruto. But right when Kyuubi found a house for them the things started to happen. The abuse…the rape. At first Naruto had no clue what was going on because Kyuubi said that they were 'playing a game.' 'A game that is full of pain and pleasure.' And due to Naruto's innocence, he had believed him. But when Naruto enrolled into Suna middle school he found out that the things that Kyuubi was doing to him was called Child abuse and rape. When Naruto mentioned that to Kyuubi, he had said "If you tell anyone about this, I'll make sure that you end up exactly how mother and father ended up." Shock and terrified of what might happen Naruto listened and said nothing. Which cost the rape and abuse to grow more daily.

Every day Kyuubi would abuse Naruto in a way, punching or kicking him, using belts or burning him. When it wasn't physical abuse it was verbal abuse by calling Naruto "worthless, pathetic, a waste of a person" and sometimes he even called him a "Slut, whore" or a "Cock whore"

By the age of fourteen Naruto had gone mute, no one knew why. One day he was perfectly fine, laughing, shouting and talking with all of his friends, but then the next day he was silent, he didn't make a sound. He only would stare at you in answer. His blue eyes lost its shine and happiness, replacing it with a dull dead look, full of sorrow and pain. Due to Naruto's lack of voice many of his friends left him, but only a few stayed by his side. Saying "True friends stay with each other no matter what. If we were to leave you what kind of friends are we?" Those words made Naruto happy even though that he didn't show it on the outside, his friends knew that he was truly grateful and happy on the inside.

When Naruto hit his late Puberty Kyuubi had contently raped him. Each and every night he would come into Naruto's room and rape him non-stop until Naruto either fainted or if Kyuubi was satisfied with his work. Naruto was so use to the daily routine that he stopped struggling and let Kyuubi have his way with him. And the worst part of it all? Naruto was actually starting to enjoy the forceful rape that his older brother was giving him. It can't really be called rape if he started to enjoy it now could it? Naruto knows that having forceful sex with his older brother was wrong and all, but he couldn't help it. He was a teenager after all.

* * *

It was Monday morning on September 19th, today would be Naruto's first day at Konoha high school. Naruto and Kyuubi had just recently moved back to Konoha so all his friends back in Suna were stuck there, but lucky him Kyuubi said that he can stay in contact with him as long as he tells him what they talked about after words. _**(Stalker much eh?)**_ Naruto got up out of bed and walked over to his closet wanting to get ready for school a little early. He got out a black button up long sleeved shirt, a blood red under shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans and his white laced shoes. Naruto use to wear nothing but baggy clothing, but Kyuubi decided to have him wear fitting clothes. Naruto stripped from his night clothes and put his fresh clothes on. He buttoned his polo shirt up until there was only two buttons left undone.

Naruto walked over to his dresser, leaving his dirty clothing on the floor by his bed. He picked up his brush and combed his spiky blonde hair, getting all the tangles and knots out of it. When he was done he picked up his thick black bracelets and put them on his wrist... Two on both wrists. He wears them so they hid his scars. Naruto has been cutting over the past two months. no one, not even Kyuubi knew about it yet.

Naruto then walked over to his door, picking up his bag before he opened the door and walked out, down the hallway and down the stairs where lead down to the Kitchen. He glanced around not seeing Kyuubi anywhere which confused him a little bit because Kyuubi was usually up by this time. Just then a pair of strong arms wrapped around Naruto's waist.

"Mm, you look so delicious Naru-Chan. I could just take you right here and now. But sadly I can't because you have school today…but that doesn't mean we can't do it when you get home." Kyuubi's voice purred into Naruto's ear, causing shivers to go up and down Naruto's spine. Naruto put his head back so it was now resting on Kyuubi's chest as he looked up at him. Blue eyes meeting teal eyes. Kyuubi smirked at him and leaned down, capturing Naruto's lips into a small soft kiss. Naruto let out a gasp and whimper when one of Kyuubi's hands sneaked its way down and grabbed his crouch.

Kyuubi pulled back and let go of Naruto, earning a displeased sound from the blonde. "You're such a horny little slut aren't you Naru-Chan? You get hard from just one easy touch." Kyuubi said as he walked past Naruto, walking into the kitchen. Naruto let out a small sigh as he walked over to the front door.

"I'm leaving now Kyuubi. I'll see you when I get home." Naruto said before he opened the door and walked out, closing it behind him when he exited.

_I just noticed something…Kyuubi has been less on the abuse and more on the rape…maybe he's getting bored of me…I'll understand that. _ Naruto thought as he walked down the porch stairs.

_But if he's getting bored of me that mean that he'll eventually stop raping me…god dammit I don't know if that's a bad thing or a good thing for me…thanks to him I'm literally hooked on having sex all the time. Fuck. _Naruto thought with a sigh as he shook his head.

It seems that each time they had sex they've been getting along a lot more, Kyuubi's beatings were a lot less now. Naruto felt so dirty and disgusted with himself for actually enjoying the forceful sex that Kyuubi gave him. Seriously it's disgusting; Kyuubi is his older brother for Christ sake! It's wrong and disturbing! Naruto scrunched up his nose as he felt sick to his stomach.

_There must be something really wrong with me if I actually enjoy being fucked by my own brother. _Naruto thought bitterly as he continued to walk toward his new school.

Naruto knew that when he got there he wasn't going to be speaking to anyone, because he and Kyuubi made a deal. That deal was that only Kyuubi could hear Naruto's voice and no one else. If Naruto were to be caught talking to anyone else except him Kyuubi would punish Naruto. Naruto agreed so that's the main reason why he was left by most of his friends.

Naruto was stuck in his train of thoughts that he didn't realize that he was now on school grounds until he was brought out of his thoughts from loud shouting and screaming from the students all around him. He looked around and noticed a large group of kids circled around somebody. He slowly made his way over to the crowd and saw a raven haired pale skinned teenager. His hair was oddly styled into what looked like a chicken butt. Now not really interested Naruto stepped back away from the crowd and made his way over to the school doors.

_Oh great, just by looking at him I can tell that he's a total jackass. He's probably one of those popular students here. Well let's just hope that he doesn't notice me. I don't need any more problems in my life at the moment. I still need to straighten things up with Kyuubi. Ugh. This is going to be a pain in the ass trying to avoid everyone here. But hey you never know I might be labeled 'Mute freak' then maybe people will stay away from me. _

Naruto thought as he entered the school building, not noticing that the raven haired guy who was being surrounded by the crowd was looking at him before he disappeared into the school.

The raven licked his lips. _A new toy to play with…this will be an interesting year indeed. _

* * *

**_A/N: Okay! That is all for chapter one! _**

**_To explain more about Kyuubi's relationship with Naruto it's kind of weird and disturbing. _**

**_You see Kyuubi started to rape Naruto when he was thirteen, shortly after Kyuubi got his own place to live with Naruto. At first Naruto hated it, but since Kyuubi has been doing it for so long Naruto had gotten used to it and now enjoys it. You can say that Sex is Naruto's everyday drug now. _**

**_Naruto is mute in public areas like schools and etc. But when he's alone with Kyuubi, Naruto is allowed to speak. Naruto is hurting inside a lot but he doesn't know it right now because he is still confused about the whole Kyuubi raping thing. He knows that the sex between them is wrong but he just can't get enough of it. But he will soon break out of it so don't worry. _**

**_If there is anything confusing to you please let me know okay? And I will try to explain it better to you. Sorry for any errors. I try very hard not to make any errors but my computer is slow so my computer skip types. Like when I type it skips a few letters or a few words due to how slow it is. So yeah please don't blame me for the errors blame my computer because it works slow Lol. _**

**_The abuse and rape will be coming in a few chapters. I don't know when, it's whenever the setting is good for it. Kyuubi will start abusing Naruto more due to something that you will find out in the future chapters so just wait on it okay? _**

**_Sorry if the relationship between Naruto and Kyuubi is a little awkward and disturbing, but like I said it will end in the future chapters due to Sasuke getting involved in Naruto's life. _**

**_Please review but please don't flame okay? If this story bothers you in anyway just tell me in a PM and not in the reviews okay? If there is a lot of people hating this story due to the KyuuNaru relationship I will delete this story and put up a different kind._**

**_~YaoiSasuNaruFreak._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Summary ~ "Give a fake smile to everyone so they won't know that you're actually hurting inside, but even if they did know they probably wouldn't care. They won't help you if you scream out for help you're all alone, no one will ever care for such a pathetic failure like you, so just give up Naruto, you're mine and no one will ever change that. "Naruto thought that his life could never get any worse, but he was proven wrong when the school's bad boy suddenly take interest in him._**

**_Declaimer ~ I only own the story plot._**

**_Warnings ~ MAJOR OOC FOR NARUTO! Bad language, verbal, mental, emotional, and physical abuse, rape, thoughts of suicide and lemons/limes._**

**_Genre ~ Romance and Angst._**

**_Pairings ~ SasuNaru, One sided KyuuNaru and more._**

**_A/N: I got this idea while reading a story. This is something very different from my other stories. I gave a warning about what will be in this story so please don't report or flame the story. Don't worry the rape and abuse isn't going to be detailed, I will probably skip the rape scenes considering that writing rape scenes is a little uncomfortable for me so I'll probably skip them. In the beginning it will be bad for Naruto but in later chapters everything will be okay when Sasuke comes into the picture so don't worry. If you don't feel comfortable reading the abuse or rape scenes that I might put in skip them, I will put a warning above the area when it starts and ends so you can skip it to where it stops._**

**_Also just to let you all know due to Kyuubi raping Naruto a lot Naruto is starting to enjoy it. But don't worry he won't when he finds out something in a later chapter so just read it through okay? Sorry if this story is a little disturbing…I have no clue what's wrong with me right now…-_-_**

**_Other than that I wish that you enjoy this somewhat dark and angst story._**

**_2nd A/N: Okay I have a little favor to ask you all. If you have any pairing requests please leave them in a review okay? Whichever ones gets the most requests I will make happen okay? The warnings in this chapter isn't really all that big it's just bad language._**

* * *

**_~Silent tears of a broken angel ~_**

**_By YaoiSasuNaruFreak_**

**_~Chapter Two - Meeting the chicken butt and old friends.~_**

By the time when Naruto got his schedule, locker number and locker combination it was already time for first period. Naruto cursed mentally as he closed his locker, closing his lock with a small _click_ noise. He had put his bag into the locker, only taking out the things that he'll need for his morning classes; he'll come back in the afternoon to get his afternoon supplies. He didn't feel like carrying his bag around the school all day so that's the reason why he did that.

Naruto turned on his heel and started to make his way toward his first class, he pasted a few people and blinked in slight confusion when they whispered and mumbled, avoiding eye contact with him as they walked past. Naruto really didn't care that they avoided his eyes, because the only thing that they'll see is dull dead blue ones.

It seems like Kyuubi told the principal and all of his teachers that he was a mute because when he walked into the office the principal mentioned about him being a mute. She said that it will be difficult for him to learn due to not being able to speak to the people around him. But Naruto knew that that was a lie because he learned just fine before so why would here be any different for him? So far this school is plain weird in Naruto's opinion.

* * *

When Naruto got to the classroom that he was assigned first period he was greeted by his history teacher who was called by "Asuma-Sensei" He directed Naruto over to his seat that he will be sitting in for the rest of the year. Right when he sat down Naruto noticed that he was sitting at the same table as the raven haired guy that he saw outside. Naruto mentally sighed in irritation as he turned his head to the side so he could look out of the classroom window. Soon the first bell rang and everyone rushed in taking their seats.

"Alright everyone as you can see, we have a new student here with us today. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, he just recently moved here to Konoha with his older brother. Don't try to speak to him because he is a mute so he will not answer you in anyway. Other than that I hope you all be nice and welcome our newest friend." Asuma said with a small smile.

Right after the teacher was done with his small speech Naruto could hear mutters and whispers all around him.

"He's cute."

"I wonder if he's single"

"He's so mysterious, look at the way that his expression is blank. It seems like he doesn't care about anything."

Naruto inwardly rolled his eyes at the comments that he heard. He honestly didn't really care about what people thought of him. All he wanted to do was to get this day over with so he could go home. Naruto's stomach did a sudden drop when he thought of Kyuubi. What was he going to do about their awkward relationship? It can't stay this way forever. Naruto let out a small sigh in annoyance and glared out of the window.

"You know if you glare any harder you just might crack the glass." A voice next to him said.

Naruto turned his head to the other side and stared at the raven haired chicken butt guy. The only reply he got out of Naruto was a blank stare.

"Your name is Naruto Uzumaki eh? I'm Sasuke Uchiha nice to meet you." The raven haired guy who is now known as Sasuke said.

Naruto blinked not really caring about anything that he was saying.

There was silence between the two so Naruto turned his head back around and looked back out of the classroom window.

_Don't know why he's trying to talk to me. I'm not going to answer_. Naruto thought blankly.

* * *

_What the hell is this guy's problem? I was just trying to be nice to him and in return I get a blank stare. Mute you say? We'll see about that. I'll be making him scream my name soon_. Sasuke thought as he glared at the blonde who was sitting next to him.

Sasuke tore his attention away from the blonde and stared blankly in front of him. He really didn't care about what the teacher was saying because it was mostly about old crap that no one cared about. Sasuke suddenly heard giggling and turned his head around to see his two over obsessive fan girls. Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. Sasuke scowled and turned back around when he heard them squeal.

_Why can't they be like normal people?_ Sasuke thought slightly annoyed by the two consent giggling and squealing.

Sasuke glanced over at the silent blonde next to him to only see him still staring out of the window blankly. Now since Sasuke was looking at him more closely he noticed that the blonde's skin was slightly tan. His eyes were a deep ocean blue, if you were to stare into them for too long you'll get lost in them. Sasuke also noticed how bright Naruto's hair was and how soft looking it seemed. Sasuke had an erg to reach over an run his fingers through the blonde hair. But he'll make himself look stupid if he did that so he pushed that random erg down. Sasuke then noticed the three whisker like scars on the blonde's cheeks. Three on both cheeks. It was odd, but it seemed to complete him in some strange way.

Just then Naruto's eyes shot the left, staring straight into Sasuke's eyes causing Sasuke to nearly jump in surprise.

_Whoa talk about creepy_. Sasuke thought.

Just when Sasuke opened his mouth to say something the bell rang signaling that it was the end of first period.

_Class is over already? But it just started what the fuck?_ Sasuke thought dumbfounded as he looked up at the wall's clock to find that it was indeed time for the next class. What was he doing that he didn't notice the time passing so freaking fast? Was he really staring at the new kid for the whole damn period?

Sasuke watched silently as Naruto gather this things into his arms before he got up from his chair and walk toward the classroom door. A few seconds later Sasuke got up himself and walk out a few seconds later after the blonde. Sasuke nearly stopped in his tracks when he found the blonde gone.

_How can someone move so fast?_ Sasuke thought. He shook it off and made his way to his next period class which was math with Anko-Sempai.

* * *

Naruto nearly sighed in relief when he got away from the Sasuke guy. He had this strange feeling about him so he decided that he wanted to stay as far away from him as possible. Naruto had gotten pretty annoyed by him in class considering he was staring at him. When he looked at him he could tell that the raven was surprised about something, but Naruto didn't know why. Oh well it's not like Naruto really cared about it anyway.

Naruto came to the door of his second period class and was about to walk in, but someone walked out causing Naruto to bump into that person rather harshly. Naruto stumbled back slightly, but regained his balance after a few more steps and looked up to only stare back into jade eyes. Naruto blinked in shock as he got a good look at the person's face. The person seemed surprise as well because their eyes widened in surprise.

"Naruto? Is that you?" The dark red haired guy asked.

Slowly a wide grin made its way onto Naruto's face. Naruto jumped forward and gave the red head a one arm hug considering he had to still hang onto his books and such. A few moments later Naruto pulled away and let go of the guy.

"Gaara? What's up why did you stop?" A girl's voice asked. Naruto looked up more to see a familiar blonde haired girl with four pig tails in her hair. She blinked a few times before she screeched and literally knocked the guy named Gaara out of the way. She grabbed Naruto and pulled him into a tight bear hug.

"Oh my god Naruto! I missed you so much! We haven't seen you in forever!" She said as she continued to squeeze the life out of poor Naruto who was struggling against her due to her hurting him by pressing on his self-inflected wounds.

"I think he gets the point now Temari, let him go before you kill him." Gaara said crossing his arms over his chest.

The blonde haired girl named Temari laughed nervously and let go of Naruto. "Oppes sorry kiddo I overreacted." She said stepping back inside of the classroom, dragging Naruto in with her.

"I'm so happy that you're here! We missed you like hell when your stupid brother took you away from us." Temari as she walked over to her seat in the back of the classroom. She pulled Naruto causing him to fall down into the chair next to her. Gaara walked over and sat down on the other side of Naruto.

Naruto took out one of his notebooks form his binder, along with a pen and wrote, since he 'couldn't' speak.

**If you guys missed me so much why didn't you keep in contact with me?** Naruto wrote.

Temari and Gaara read over it and Temari sighed sadly. "We tried to kiddo, but our god damn grandfather kept on complaining about not getting enough sun or being antisocial. He's a fucking asshole and I'm so glad that's he's dead now." She said and Gaara nodded in agreement.

**The old guy who always complained about every little stupid thing? Yeah I remember him god he was such a bastard to me. He called me a fucking sack of shit! Why the hell would you tell a fucking person that? I'm glad that I got away from him or I would have ended up killing him in his sleep.**

Temari giggled and Gaara chuckled. "Yeah? Well Gaara here tried to kill him once, but stupid Kankuro got in the way. Gaara nearly killed him instead." Temari said laughing at the memory of Kankuro getting hurt accidentally instead of their bastard of a grandfather.

Naruto smiled and stared down at his notebook.

"So are you guys planning on staying here in Konoha or are you guys just visiting?" Temari asked.

**Well if Kyuubi doesn't do anything stupid we'll be staying here, but hey you never know with him. He's a fucking psycho...I should know.**

Temari nodded. "Yeah..." She said softly frowning slightly. "We know Naruto…we know.." She said.

* * *

**_A/N: Yay! Second chapter done! Thank you to the people who followed, put this story as their favorite and who reviewed! Yeah I know the chapters are short and stuff, at least it's an update. I only updated this right away because I was bored and I had an idea for this chapter so yeah, here it is. Again sorry for any errors don't blame me blame the computer._**

**_Also when Kyuubi meant that Naruto couldn't speak to anyone but him he meant Naruto couldn't voice talk. He can write notes to people, just can't voice talk to them._**

**_Hope you like the second chapter to this story^^ Please review and don't forget to give me some pairings to choose from okay? _**

**_See you all in the next chapter of this story Bye! _**

**_~YaoiSasuNaruFreak._**


End file.
